coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Reece
Superintendent Registrar Jenny Reece has officiated at twelve weddings of Coronation Street residents. In November 2003, the "happy couple" were Roy Cropper and Tracy Barlow. Tracy had conned Roy that she was pregnant with his baby (the actual father was Steve McDonald) in order to get £20,000 out of the Croppers by selling them the baby. To establish further legal rights over his unborn child, Roy insisted that Tracy married him and, with great reluctance, she agreed. Hayley Cropper and Ciaran McCarthy were the witnesses and the ceremony was punctuated by the sounds of Ciaran trying to stifle his laughter at the incongruous sight before him. During the ceremony, Roy broke down in tears at the thought of what he was doing and the Superintendent Registrar afterwards told her deputy that she found this to be quite sweet. The Registrar replied that she still reckoned he must be rich for Tracy to marry him… In April 2005 she officiated at the re-marriage of Ken Barlow and Deirdre Rachid. The ceremony had been planned to take place several weeks before but had been interrupted by the totally unexpected return of Ray Langton after twenty-seven years. When the ceremony was reconvened, Ray was one of the guests and although jealous that Ken had made it with Deirdre whereas his 1975 marriage to her had ended in failure, he gave the couple his blessing. In August 2006, another planned wedding failed to go ahead when Jason Grimshaw was supposed to marry Sarah Platt, against all the objections of their respective mothers. Jason got cold feet at the last minute, literally stood before the Registrar with Sarah, and he asked to be excused a moment while he went to the toilet. When best man Charlie Stubbs went to look for him, he saw that he got out through the toilet window and, a few minutes later, the absent groom sent Sarah a text message apologising. In December 2007, Liz McDonald married Vernon Tomlin but not after more jitters when this time it was the bride who had cold feet when she wondered if someone as safe and dependable as Vernon was the right man for her. Her mind was made up for her when ex-husband Jim McDonald punched the groom, helping Liz to remember the more unsavoury aspects of life married to a "dangerous" man. The wedding went ahead but not before Matron of Honour Deirdre Barlow announced (on Liz's old instructions) that the wedding was off in front of the puzzled Registrar. As the guests filed out, Steve McDonald turned up with the news that the nuptials were about to take place after all and they should return. The Registrar married Vernon whose white suit was covered in his own blood from his punched nose. Her next wedding was a ceremony inside Highfield Prison in October 2009 where John Stape was serving a sentence for the kidnap of Rosie Webster. Fiz Brown was in love with John and agreed to marry him against the advice and wishes of almost everyone else. The criticism that mattered most to Fiz though came from her brother Chesney. Fiz turned up at the prison, full of doubts, and asked the Registrar to give them a few minutes. She then told John that if Chesney objected and said he wanted nothing else to do with her then she couldn't go ahead. In the meantime, Chesney had developed feelings of guilt over the fact that Fiz had always been there for him and made his way to the prison as Fiz was making her way back. The two met half-way, returned to the prison and the on-off ceremony finally took place with the unusual vows from the groom of, "And I promise I will remember to put the toilet seat down. I promise I'll not leave my clothes in a heap on the floor." In April 2011, she conducted the double wedding ceremony for David Platt and Kylie Turner, and Graeme Proctor and Xin Chiang. In June 2012, she married Dennis Tanner and Rita Sullivan, and in December of the same year, she was booked at Dalebrook Hall to officiate at the wedding of Nick Tilsley and Leanne Barlow. However, the ceremony didn't go ahead as bridesmaid Eva Price informed the wedding party and guests that Leanne had visited with ex-husband Peter that same morning. In September 2013, she officiated at the wedding ceremony of Karl Munro and Stella Price. Having gained sufficient proof that bridegroom Karl had deliberately started the fire which gutted the Rovers, subsequently claiming the life of his wife Sunita and firefighter Toni Griffiths, Dev Alahan turned up at Weatherfield Register Office but was too late to stop proceedings as the couple were already officially married. Finally, she conducted two weddings in 2015: first, the 1980s-themed wedding of Kirk Sutherland and Beth Tinker in January. The marriage room at the Register Office was decorated accordingly, and the couple further broke with tradition as they exchanged vows that they'd written themselves. The groom dressed as Adam Ant and the bride as Madonna. In May, a more traditional ceremony was held when Steve McDonald at last tied the knot with Michelle Connor. Likewise when she cemented the union between Norris Cole and Mary Taylor in August 2017. :The character was credited on-screen as "Registrar" on all of her appearances except in 2003 and 2009 when it read "Superintendent Registrar". In her 2012 appearances, she was again credited as "Registrar" but gave her name "Jenny Reece" in dialogue in Episode 7883 (4th June 2012). List of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2003 minor characters Category:2005 minor characters Category:2006 minor characters Category:2007 minor characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:2011 minor characters Category:2012 minor characters Category:2013 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters